Being The Leader
by Emperor SS
Summary: This is Davis' thoughts on being a DigiDestined and Leader of the 02 DigiDestined. It is in Davis' POV. I know that it isn't that great, but please read and review. Note: This contains slight hints of DaiKari (Davis x Kari).


**Being The Leader**

_Emperor SS: Alright, straight to business! Here's the plot – This is basically Davis' thoughts about being the Leader of the 02 DigiDestined. It also contains slight hints of Daikari (Davis x Kari). It is in Davis' POV. Also, it takes place 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon._

Being the Leader is a very difficult job. Take it from me. I am Davis Motomiya, the Bearer of the Crests and Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship, and the Leader of the 02 DigiDestined, a group sworn to protect the Digital World and its inhabitants, which are called Digimon.

I am a happy, cheerful, and sometimes…no, most of the times, stupid person. You all probably know how it all began. If you don't, then I suggest you go to YouTube and watch Episode 1 of Digimon Adventure 02.

So, it all began that fateful day, the day I met T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya, who were 2 of the 8 Original DigiDestined. I was, of course, a nobody compared to them. Anyways, that day I learnt about the Digital World, Digimon and the Original DigiDestined. I was given this information because of my role as the Nominal Leader of the 02 DigiDestined.

Our original group consisted of Kari (Bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Light), T.K. (Bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Hope), me (Bearer of the Crests and Digi-Eggs of Friendship and Courage), Yolei Inoue (Bearer of the Crests and Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity) and Cody Hida (Bearer of the Crests and Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reliability).

During the early days, our prime objective was battling His Imperial and Royal Majesty, the Emperor of the Digital World, Ken Ichijouji. I first met Ken in a soccer match.

Now, as I've said before, I was the Nominal Leader of the 02 DigiDestined. You ask why? Well, because of T.K.! That guy first tries to steal my Kari and then takes all the decisions involving the DigiDestined! That's what I used to think 3 years ago. You all will be surprised to know that I've changed and matured a lot, over these years. I've cut my hair, stopped wearing the goggles Tai Kamiya gave me, became quite intelligent. I am now one of the few Honour Students of my class.

Time is really a magic. I'm no longer the same bull – headed Davis, who didn't think before reacting.

Anyways, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. Kari and T.K. I almost couldn't stand to see them together. T.K would always interfere in my affairs. He took away Kari Kamiya, for God's sake! I used to hate seeing those two together. Sure Kari had known T.K. for quite some time but I was the Leader, not T.K.!

I used to have a stupid, childish, crush on Kari. The reason I say 'used to' is because that crush has…become love. Yes, I loved Kari! But I knew I would never have a chance, so I gradually let go of those feelings. Don't get me wrong, I still love Kari. But she doesn't deserve me.

So, T.K. was always interfering in my decisions. The team usually used to agree to his point of view, including Kari. This continued for quite some time…until Ken came.

It turned out that Ken Ichijouji was a DigiDestined like us! And he was really guilt – ridden. So, I decided to give him a chance. I persuaded the others into trusting me, this one time.

Ken proved to be a great asset to us. He was, by far, the most powerful DigiDestined after me. I appointed Ken the Deputy Leader of the 02 DigiDestined, which marked the end of T.K.'s influence. Ken and I were, and still are, best friends. Our bond is very unlike Matt Ishida and Tai's friendship, which was rocked by internal strife and conflict. Ken always agreed with my decision, which gave me the majority.

You see, it goes something like this: Ken agrees with me, which makes Yolei agree with Ken and in turn agree with me. Cody always agreed with me, so I had the necessary majority. T.K.'s reign was over.

I basically used Ken to consolidate my position. Some may argue that it was mean, but Ken and I were and still are the best of friends.

So, I guess I should give you guys my views about the other DigiDestined.

Well, let's start with T.K. Ever since the MaloMyotismon incident, T.K. and I had become close friends. I have stopped calling him by wrong names and we respect each other greatly. Let's say that T.K.'s become my 2nd Best Friend.

Now comes Yolei Inoue. She was not very friendly to me during our early days, but now we go along just fine. We used to call each other names and tease each other, but you should see us now. Both of us have grown up and matured a lot.

Next is Cody. Well, what can I say about Cody? He is highly intelligent and way mature than his age. Seriously, the guy has the mind of an adult, but the body of a child. He and I used to go along well. He always trusted my decisions and kept his faith in my leadership. In turn, I hardly ever argued with him or disrespect him. I respect him greatly.

Now comes Ken. He and I are the best of friends and DNA Digivolution partners. As I've said before, our bond was very unlike Matt and Tai's, which was rocked by internal strife and conflict. Ken and I hardly ever get into arguments. We both have great mutual respect for each other and he always trusts my decisions and leadership. In turn, I manage to keep him out of his 'lone – wolf shell'.

_*sigh* _Now is Kari. Well, what can I say? She and I didn't start off on a good note. I constantly annoyed her by calling 'my girl' and other cheap remarks. I realise now that I never truly respected her. Trust me; I regret that till this day. At first she was just a stupid crush to me. But now, I…um…have fallen in…love with her. Yeah, I love her. But it's clear that she doesn't feel the same way about me and why would she? I've been a jerk, she deserves better. So, I won't be shocked if she chooses T.K. or Ken or some other guy. She'll never be 'my girl' and I've given up the hopes of getting her back. Anyways, Kari and I are now just friends, nothing more, unfortunately.

So, these are my thoughts on being the Leader of the 02 DigiDestined. Leadership is never easy, never was, never will. I've seen a lot of things, experienced a lot of things. In the end, I have only one thing to say: Nothing is legendary until your friends are there to see it. Don't lose hope and remember…nothing's more important than true friendship.

**~The End~**

_Emperor SS: Don't forget to Review! And I know that this isn't that great, but please read and review anyway._


End file.
